With the advent of modern communications systems, it has become commonplace to keep track of one's friends, associates, employees, and family members through wireless and wireline telephone systems, electronic messaging systems and location tracking systems. In the case of employees, children, or others in the charge of a supervisor, parent or guardian, various location tracking systems have been utilized for providing a location of a given person. Such systems typically allow a supervisor, parent or guardian to receive location messages for a monitored person or allow a person to log onto a location tracking system to learn of the location of a monitored person based on information from a location determining means associated with the monitored person.
There is a need for allowing a monitoring person to tune in to a dedicated television channel to see location information for a monitored person and for allowing the monitoring person to navigate the location information and for allowing the monitoring person to receive alerts when the monitored person exceeds prescribed movement restrictions.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.